Hogwarts Mystery: Meet the Parents
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A small twoshot idea featuring my OC main character of Hogwarts Mystery and his new girlfriend, Penny Haywood, going to meet their families for the first time, something sweet and soft to ease me into this part of the fandom before I work on other stories I have.
1. Chapter 1

**Hogwarts Mystery: Meet the Parents**

First chapter in a small Hogwarts Mystery twoshot that I've worked on. I've been playing this game for a while but this is the first time I've been confident enough to try a story for it. Thanks to Jadey97 who helped me with planning this story and several others I intend to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts Mystery or its characters, only my OC Main Character.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Climbing the stile into the empty field, the teenage witch and wizard smiled lightly, holding hands as they began to walk again. The two of them were ready to enjoy their summer, their first as a couple, which had led to their current plans. The pair had just recently finished their sixth year at Hogwarts.

The young man was around five foot seven with short dirty blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. He was slender but had a decent muscle tone, his name was Liam Atwood. Six years at Hogwarts had certainly changed him, particularly in outgrowing his 'Cursed Child' moniker. He was more confident now than he had ever been and couldn't believe his luck to be dating Penny Haywood, a beautiful girl of enduring popularity, friendship and so much else.

Liam had been amazed at the friendship they had struck up and even more so when they began to develop mutual feelings for each other, now they were together and going to meet their families for the first time, starting with Liam's family. They were searching the field for a portkey which would take them closer to his family's home.

"They'll like you." Liam was telling Penny.

She smiled, that easy friendly smile he always liked. "I'm sure they will."

Finally they found the portkey and, with a shared nod, they took hold of it and soon they were transported away.

Picking themselves up after their landing, they dusted themselves off.

"Well, here we are." Liam said.

Penny followed his gaze and noted the house; it was a moderately large country house, with only a few notable objects that would identify it as a magical dwelling. From a distance, any Muggles seeing the house from the road wouldn't notice anything out of place. But as they drew closer Penny's eyes widened.

"Wow..."

Liam turned to her confused until she pointed out what had caught her attention. A small shed at the side of the house had it's door open and inside were a few assortments of Muggle objects, most notable a transistor radio and television.

"Looks like things you'd see in a Muggle home, I know dad has a radio like that." Penny explained.

Liam grinned at that and explained. "Mum's hobby, she's almost as bad as Mr. Weasley."

Penny laughed softly at that, already finding out something about Liam's family. With Liam leading the way they entered the house.

"Hello?" Liam called out.

At that moment a woman emerged from one of the rooms and approached them, a wide smile on her face. Liam had inherited her hair colour and some of her facial features.

"Oh Liam, there you are." She remarked at once.

She hurried over and hugged him tightly.

Liam smiled awkwardly at this as he returned the hug. "Mum, uh...mum...can't breathe."

She let go and stepped back. "Sorry, I'm just glad you're home."

Liam just smiled and, as his mother's gaze moved to Penny, Liam made the introductions.

"Mum, this is Penny, Penny Haywood."

Penny smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Pleasure." Liam's mother said, shaking hands with Penny. "And none of that, ma'am business, call me Clarissa."

Penny smiled. "Okay, Clarissa."

At that point, another person came out, Liam's father from whom Liam inherited his green eyes.

Liam's father smiled lightly at Penny and Liam as his son greeted him.

"Liam, welcome home." He said. "Ah, you must be Penny then, Liam's told us much about you."

Penny smiled. "Yes, Penny Haywood, it's nice to meet you too, sir."

Smiling Liam's father then spoke. "Please, call me Graham."

With that they shook hands and soon, Clarissa and Graham led Penny and Liam through to the table where they began to have dinner together. It was during dinner, while talking that Penny got to know the Atwood family well, she noted that they were rather kind and friendly people, despite all the pressure the family had been under. She also learned that Graham indulged his wife's Muggle fascination, finding it amusing. Taking a sip of her drink, Penny smiled softly as she and Liam held hands, noting this Clarissa grinned.

"So, how long have the two of you been together?"

Liam replied. "A few months now. There were a few things that delayed us but we figured things out and finally talked."

Penny nodded and Graham smiled and nodded.

"Good, I'm glad to hear things are going great for the two of you." He said.

They continued to enjoy their meal, getting to know each other even better.

It was later on in their visit that Liam and Penny had a private moment.

"This is going well." Penny remarked softly.

Liam nodded, before biting his lip. "Yeah, listen, um...I know you haven't so far but, don't mentioned Jacob around mum and dad, alright."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...dad still hasn't forgiven him for what happened and well..." Liam explained awkwardly. "Ever since then, mum's been kinda...overprotective."

"I...I see. Don't worry." Penny replied, nodding understandingly.

With that they made their way into the living room to join Clarissa and Graham, they began talking about school and as the evening wore on, they grew more and more comfortable and Penny was glad to see she had made a good impression on the Atwoods. They were more than happy with her dating Liam and very supportive of them being together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hogwarts Mystery: Meet the Parents**

Second chapter of the twoshot, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Jadey97: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts Mystery or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The upcoming meeting with Haywood family made Liam nervous. He wondered if Penny had felt the same way about meeting his family, but managed to hide it better. Liam had always been shy and nervous, although he had improved a lot since he started Hogwarts. But now his old insecurities were taking root again. It was an interesting experience, travelling on the London Underground, something he hadn't actually done before. He searched for a topic of conversation and, noting they were alone, said the first thing that came to mind. Recalling Penny being half-blood and her father being the non-magical parent.

"So, how did your dad take the news, when he found about magic?"

Penny smiled. "Mum said he was fine with it, surprised of course, but also kinda excited."

Liam also smiled at that. "That's, that's great..."

"You're getting nervous again, I can see it." Penny told him gently. "Just relax, breathe...they'll like you."

Liam smiled, still amazed and delighted at how easily Penny could read him.

* * *

Penny smiled as they stopped, just outside the house.

"Here we are." She remarked.

Liam nodded, taking in the house with interest, it was impossible to tell, just by looking, that a family with magic lived here, they'd gone to great lengths it seemed to project the normalcy of a Muggle house, no doubt aided greatly by Mr. Haywood. Standing on the doorstep, Liam knocked on the door and it was soon answered, by Beatrice, who grinned widely upon seeing them.

"Penny, you're home, hi Liam!" She greeted them excitedly, hugging them both.

"Hey there." Liam greeted with a smile.

Penny also greeted her sister cheerfully as they entered the house, closing the door behind them. It was then Mrs. Haywood entered and Liam could see it was from her that both sisters had inherited their blonde hair, although Beatrice seemed to take more after Mrs. Haywood than Penny.

"Ah, hello there, Liam Atwood, right?"

"That's right." Liam replied with a gentle smile. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Haywood."

"Please, call me Emily." She replied. "Ah, and here's Steven now."

Mr. Haywood had entered, it was from him the girls had inherited their eye colour it seemed.

Spotting his eldest the man grinned. "Ah Penny, welcome home."

"Hi Dad."

With that they hugged and then Steven spotted Liam.

"Hi."

"Ah yes, Liam Atwood, nice to meet you." Steven replied.

Liam replied in kind and they shook hands.

* * *

Later they were all seated around having dinner and making small talk, Liam was glad to start feeling more relaxed.

"So, how are things at school going?" Steven asked casually.

Penny smiled at that. "Pretty good."

Liam nodded, not sure if he should mention any details, he didn't know how much Penny had told her family, especially after the Portrait Curse incident.

"Good, that's good." Steven replied smiling.

They all smiled too, simply enjoying dinner and talking about some of the more 'mundane' things at Hogwarts, as if anything at Hogwarts could be considered as such. Later, while they were in the living room after dinner, continuing to talk, Steven seemed to pause for a moment before asking.

"Are you sure things are going alright at school?"

Penny, Liam and Beatrice all shared a look.

"Dad…?"

"Just making sure." He said. "I have heard you three whispering earlier and the looks you're sharing."

Penny shook her head. "It's nothing to worry about dad, we're just...talking about our plans for next year."

Beatrice and Liam nodded in agreement, glad Penny had come up with a way to cover their real discussion, about the final vault. Things seemed to calm down after that and there was no further issues.

* * *

As he was getting ready to leave for the day, Liam grinned.

"I think this went rather well." He remarked. "We've both met each other's families and made a good impression, I'd say."

Penny laughed. "Yeah, I agree."

Still smiling they kissed, glad that things had gone well, given all the drama they faced at Hogwarts, it was nice to have a moment of calm like this.

* * *

End of chapter and story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
